parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Chug and Friends: Greg Goes Buzz, Buzz and Other Stories
Here is Seth Cvengros's tenth full movie, told by George Carlin and Ringo Starr. Cast *Greg (from Chug and Friends) as James *Steve (from Chug and Friends) as Duck *Buster (from Chug and Friends) as BoCo *Freddy (from Chug and Friends) as Trevor *Reverend Lovejoy (from Chug and Friends) as The Vicar of Wellsworth *Dan and Phil (from Chug and Friends) as Bill and Ben *Chug (from Chug and Friends) as Thomas *Jill (from Chug and Friends) as Bridget Hatt *Cosmo (from Chug and Friends) as Mrs. Kyndley *Jim (from Chug and Friends) as Jem Cole *Farmer Billy (from Chug and Friends) as Farmer Trotter *Dave (from Chug and Friends) as Edward *Coaches *Freight Cars *Cabooses *Breakdown Train *Miss Bertha (from Chug and Friends) as Sir Topham Hatt *The Quarry-Master (from Chug and Friends) as The Quarry-master *Garry (from Chug and Friends) as Bertie *The Barber (from Chug and Friends) as The Barber *Kenny (from Chug and Friends) as Jeremiah Jobling *Jeffrey (from Chug and Friends) as Gordon *Annie and Hallie (from Chug and Friends) as Alice and Mirabel *Shyla (from Chug and Friends) as Oliver *Annabelle and Isabella (from Chug and Friends) as Isabel and Dulcie *Bob (from Chug and Friends) as Toad *Maxy (from Chug and Friends) as Bulgy *Jerome and Travis (from Chug and Friends) as Annie and Clarabel *Steven (from Chug and Friends) as Lady Hatt *Mary Darling (from Chug and Friends) as The Stationmaster's Wife *Maxy (from Chug and Friends) as Bulgy's Friend *Delia Ketchum (from Chug and Friends) as The Lady with the Floppy Green Hat *Jack (from Chug and Friends) as Stephen Hatt *Reverend Lovejoy (from Chug and Friends) as The Vicar of Wellsworth *Detective Grub (from Chug and Friends) as The Policeman Transcript (Greg Goes Buzz Buzz, narrated by George Carlin) *(the intro plays to Chug and Friends as Chug, pulling Jerome and Travis, puffs by. Based on Thomas and Friends by the Rev. W. Awdry. As Chug goes underneath the bridge, the logo says Greg Goes Buzz, Buzz and Other Stories. As Chug comes to a halt, the logo reads 'Made By Seth Cvengros.') *Narrator: Freddy the Traction Engine was enjoying his work in Vicarage Orchard. Birds were singing and apples were brightening on the trees. It was a lovely day. (Freddy chugs along the Orchard and meets up with Greg hauling seven freight cars like two coal cars, a log wagon, a boxcar, a stone car, two cattle cars, and a caboose) *Greg: Hello Freddy. *Narrator: Said Greg. *Greg: You look as bright and cheerful as my red paint. *Freddy: Oh I am. *Narrator: Replied Freddy. *Greg: What's that noise? *Freddy: It's the bees. *Narrator: Laughed Freddy. *Freddy: They're all in these boxy things called beehives. I'm taking them to the station. The vicar says his bees make good honey and he's giving some of them to his friends. *Narrator: Just then, Buster the diesel engine hummed in. (Buster arrives with three passenger cars) *Buster: Take care you two. Don't make the bees angry. They might sting you. *Narrator: Greg didn't like being told what to do by a diesel and he buzzed away. *Buster: Goodbye, Freddy. *Narrator: Called Buster and set off to see Steve at the next station. Dan and Phil the tank engine twins were busy arranging cars. But they scampered off when they saw Buster (Dan and Phil are arranging freight cars and are fleeing after seeing Buster) *Buster: I remember the first time I met those two. *Narrator: Laughed Buster. *Buster: They nearly made my eyes pop out. Dave soon put a stop in their games. *Steve: Dave is the only one who can keep Dan and Phil in order. *Narrator: Chuckled Steve. *Steve: I sometimes call them "The Bees". *Buster: A good name. *Narrator: Replied Buster. *Buster: They're terrors when they start buzzing around. *Narrator: Greg bustled in. (Greg arrives) *Greg: What's that, Buster? Are you afraid of bees? They're only insects after all, so don't let that buzz box diesel tell you different. *Steve: His name is Buster, and he didn't. We... *Greg: I wouldn't care, if hundreds were swarming around. I'd just blow smoke and make them buzz off. *Steve: Buzz, buzz, buzz. *Narrator: Retorted Steve. The next morning, Greg arrived at the station to collect his coaches. (as Chug shunts some freight cars, Greg backs into Danville station to collect his red coach and green and white coach) The passengers were excited and keened to get on board. The platform was crowded and the porter was in a hurry. *Porter: Mind your backs. *Narrator: He shouted. Then there was trouble. The beehive fell and broke open. *People: (in the Vultures's voice, gasp in horror) Let's get out of here! Get us wrong! Gang way! Run, Greg, run! *Narrator: The station cleared like magic. Greg heard a familiar buzzing. The bees were to cold to be cross so they buzzed around the fireman hoping he'd mend their hive. But he didn't understand, nor did his driver. So the bees turned to Greg. His boiler was nice and warm. *Greg: Buzz off! Buzz off! *Narrator: Hissed Greg. One bee burnt his foot. *Bee: Ooh! Aah! Ooh! Ooh! *Narrator: The bee thought Greg had burnt him on purpose. So he stung Greg right back on his nose. *(Doink!) *James: (in Wile E. Coyote's painful scream) Yeousch! *Narrator: Whistled Greg. He had had enough so had his fireman and driver. (Greg flees without his coaches and tries everything to get rid of the bees) They didn't notice till too late that they had left all their coaches behind. They tried everything to get rid of the bees. First they spun on the turntable but to no avail. They tried washing them off but the bees clung harder to James' warm boiler. Then they tried smoking them off by going through a long tunnel. But still the bees wouldn't go away. *Driver: It's no good, Greg. *Narrator: Said his driver. *Driver: We'll just have to get back to the orchard and fetch another hive *Narrator: Greg's reply was drowned by the sound of buzzing. (Greg arrives) The Vicar was waiting anxiously for Greg. When he arrived, the buzz swarm straight into their new home. *Driver: Come on, Greg. *Narrator: Said his driver. *Driver: What you need now is a good hosedown. (Greg flees) *Narrator: Later that evening, Greg was resting in the shed when the Vicar came to see him. *Reverend Lovejoy: Thank you for saving my bees. *Narrator: He said. *Reverend Lovejoy: It's the pity it's not Christmas, then we can call you James the Red-Nosed Engine. *Narrator: Everyone laughed even Greg. But instead, they decided to call Greg "The Bees Knees", which means they thought he was more useful than ever. (Gregs puffs along with seven freight cars and a caboose) *(Episode 1 ends with the nameplates with Chug, Dave, Jona, Jeffrey, Greg, Ronald, and Old Freddy, before Miss Bertha appears, and holds out a sign, which says next story coming up!) (One Good Turn, narrated by George Carln) *Narrator: Dan and Phil are the most mischievous engines working on Miss Bertha's railroad. They're kept busy pushing and pulling cars up and down the line that runs from the china clay works to the harbour yard. They like to have fun together and often play tricks on the workmen. But sometimes, their teasing ways can get them into trouble. (Dan and Phil shunt some freight cars in the quarry) One morning, Miss Bertha came to see them. (Chug arrives with Miss Bertha on board) *Miss Bertha: Important goods have arrived in the big yard. *Narrator: He said. *Miss Bertha: Dan and Phil, I need you to help the other engines. *Dan and Phil: Oh, yes, of course, sir. *Narrator: Replied the twins. They set off happily on their important mission. (Dan and Phil puff to the yard to meet Buster) Buster was resting in the yard when suddenly he heard a pair of familiar whistles. *Buster: Hmm. *Narrator: Sighed Buster. *Buster: Here comes trouble. *Dan: Miss Bertha told us you were tired. *Narrator: Teased Dan. *Dan: He asked us to take all your cars for you. *Buster: You two never stop, do you? But I'm wise to your pranks, and we do need help here. (Dan and Phil set to work by shunting and hauling the freight cars in their rightful places) *Narrator: The twins were soon busy pushing and pulling the heavy cars into place. At last, the day's work was done. The twin now became excited. They were going to use the turntable for the first time. Dan went first. *Phil: This is fun! *Narrator: He shrieked to Phil. He didn't want to move off at all. The foreman stopped the turntable. *Foreman: Please make way for the other engines. (Dan and Phil use the turntable and come face to face with each other) *Narrator: He ordered. Dan did so, but unfortunately, the foreman had accidentally stopped the turntable in the wrong place. Phil was on the wrong track and there was Phil puffing directly toward him. The engines came to a grinding halt. They gazed grimly at each other. *Dan: I was here first! *Narrator: Said Dan. *Phil: But you're in my way! *Narrator: Protested Phil. *Phil: You'll have to back up again! *Dan: I wont! *Phil: You will! *Dan: I wont! *Narrator: Miss Bertha came to stop the noise. *Miss Bertha: If you don't behave. *Narrator: He warned. *Miss Bertha: I shall not allow you here again. *Narrator: The next day, Ben was still grumpy. *Phil: That Dan! Imagine getting in my way on the turntable? Ha! He is a really silly engine! (Dan and Phil break and shunt freight cars for the rest of the day) *Buster: The way I heard it. *Narrator: Sighed Buster. *Buster: It sounded like you were both to blame. *Phil: Pah! You must have heard it all wrong! *Narrator: The twins grumbled about each other all day. Even kind Dave lost patience. *Dave: All this grumbling spreads bad atmosfere in the yard. *Buster: You're quite right and that's why I come up with a plan. *Narratorn: Buster whispered his plan to Dave. Then his driver told Miss Bertha. *Miss Bertha: I'll start making arrangements right away. *Narrator: The next morning he called Dan and Phil into the yard. *Miss Bertha: Buster is taking a special train to the harbour. His regular heavy goods train is waiting on the siding. You can pull it together. *Dan and Phil: But, but... *Narrator: Protested Dan and Phil who were still not speaking to each other. *Miss Bertha: Good. I knew I can rely on you two. *Phil: I'll take the train myself. *Narrator: Huffed Dan. *Dan: Go right ahead. *Narrator: Said Phil. (a long heavy freight train is ready for Bill and Ben to take) Phil was coupled up to the train of freight cars, but they were too heavy for him to move alone. *Dan: Go on. *Narrator: Teased Dan. *Phil: I can't! *Narrator: Said Phil. Then suddenly, both twins laughed. *Dan: I don't think we'll take turns this time, Phil. *Narrator: Said Dan. *Dan: I think we better pull together! (Dan and Phil pull the freight train together) *Narrator: Phil was delighted. It was good to be helping each other. Best of all, it was good to be friends again. *(Episode 2 ends with the nameplates with Chug, Dave, Jona, Jeffrey, Greg, Ronald, and Old Freddy, before Miss Bertha appears, and holds out a sign, which says next story coming up!) (Garry's Chase, narrated by George Carlin) *Narrator: One morning, Dave was waiting to pick up passengers from Chug's train. (Dave, at Oakdale station, hauling four coaches, like a dark red one coupled his tender, with a light one coupled behind the dark red one, and in front of the tan coach, and other red red coach) *Dave: PEEP! PEEP! We're late. Where is Chug? He dosen't usally make us late. *Dave's Fireman (singing): Oh dear. What can the matter be? *Narrator:﻿ Sang the fireman. *Dave's Fireman (singing): Johnny so long at... *Dave's Driver: Never you mind about Johnny! *Narrator: Laughed the driver. *Dave's Driver: Just you climb up the cab and look for Dave. (The fireman climbs up Dave's cab) Can you see him? *Dave's Fireman: No. *Narrator: Replied the fireman. *Dave's Fireman: There's Garry Bus in a terroring hurry. No need to bother with him though. Likely, he's on a coach tour or something. (The fireman climbs back into Dave's cab) *Narrator: He clambered down. (Dave's whistle blows as he leaves) *(Garry's horn honks) *Garry: Stop, stop! I've got Chug's passengers. *Narrator: Wailed Garry roaring up to the gates. It was no good. Dave was gone. *Garry: Bother. *Narrator: Said Garry. *Garry: Bother Chug's fireman not coming to work today. Why did I promise to help the passengers catch the train? (Dave disappears into the distance, and as his whistle blows, Garry starts moving) *Bertie's Driver: That will do, Garry.. *Narrator: Said his driver. *Garry's Driver: A promise is a promise and we must keep it. (Garry's horn honks as he moves on) *Garry: I'll catch Dave or bust. *Narrator: Said Garry. (Garry keeps looking for Dave) *Garry Oh, my gears and axels. *Narrator: He groaned, towaring up the hill. *Garry: I'll never be the same bus again. Hooray, hooray. I see him. *Narrator: Cheered Garry as he reached the top. *Bertie: Oh no. Dave is at the station. (stops and sees Dave at Benicia station, waiting for departure) Wait! He has stopped at a crossing. Hooray, hooray. (keeps going) *Narrator: Garry toward down the hill. *Passengers: Well done, Garry. *Narrator: Shouted his passengers. *Passengers: Go it. (Dave leaves) *Narrator: Garry skiddered into the yard. *Garry: Wait, wait. *Narrator: Cried Garry. (He stops at the gates) He was just in time to see Dave puff away. *Garry: I'm sorry. *Narrator: Said Garry. (everyone was out) *Passengers: Never mind. *Narrator: Said the passengers. *Passengers: After him, quickly. Third time lucky, you know. Do you think we'll catch him at the next station, Driver? *Garry's Driver: There's a good chance. *Narrator: Replied the driver. *Garry's Driver: Our road keeps close to the line and we can climb hills better than Dave. I'll just make sure. (His head turns to the right) *Narrator: He spoke to the stationmaster. Garry and the passengers waited impatiently. *Garry's Driver: Yes. We'll do it this time. *Narrator: Said the driver. (Everyone is back in) *Passengers: Hooray. *Narrator: Called the passengers as Garry chased after Edward once more. (Garry's horn honks as he continues on) *(Dave puffs over the bridge, while Garry rolls under) *Coaches: This hill is too steep, this hill is too steep. *Narrator: Grumbled the coaches as Edward snorted in front. *(Dave finally makes it) *Narrator: They reached the top at last and ran smoothly into the station. (Dave's whistle blows and stops at Frisco station) *Dave: PEEP! PEEP! *Narrator: Whistled Dave. *Dave: Get in quickly, please. (The conductor blows his whistle) *Narrator: The conductor blew the whistle and Dave's driver looked back. But the flag didn't wave. (Garry's horn honks) Then he heard Garry. Everything seemed to happen at once. And the stationmaster told the conductor and driver what had happened. *Dave: I'm sorry about the chase, Garry. *Narrator: Said Edward. (Garry pants) *Garry: My fault. *Narrator: Replied Garry. (Garry continues panting) *Garry: Late at junctions. You didn't know about Chug's passengers. (with everyone on board, Dave's whistle blows) *Dave: Peep, peep. Goodbye, Bertie. We're off. *Narrator: Whistled Dave. (he leaves) *Passengers: Three cheers for Bertie. *Narrator: Called the passengers. (Garry backs up) Garry raced back to tell Chug that all was well. (Garry's horn honks and goes to find Chug) *(Garry's horn honks once again aas he stops and meets up with Chug) *Chug: Thank you, Garry, for keeping your promise. *Narrator: Said Thomas. *Chug: You're a very good friend indeed. *(Episode 3 ends with the nameplates with Chug, Dave, Jona, Jeffrey, Greg, Ronald, and Old Freddy, before Miss Bertha appears, and holds out a sign, which says next story coming up!) (Heroes, narrated by George Carlin) *Narrator: One morning, Dan and Phil were busy at the quarry, pushing and pulling cars filled with clay into their proper places. The twins are cheeky and love playing tricks. (Dan and Phil shunt the freight cars together) But they were growing restless. *Phil: Listen, Dan. *Narrator: Said Phil. *Phil: Can you hear something? *Dan: What sort of something? *Narrator: Asked Dan. *Phil: Something different. *Narrator: Replied Phil. *Dan: I can't hear anything different. *Narrator: Said Dan. *Phil: Exactly. *Narrator: Huffed Phil. *Phil: Everything is the same. Sounds the same, looks the same. What we need is a surprise. *Dan: Surprise what? *Narrator: Asked Dan. Before Phil could answer, the quarry master arrived. *Quarry Master: I have just received a message from Miss Bertha. She wants you to go to the station at the harbour. (Dan and Phil obey and travel toward the harbour) *Dan: I wonder what we've done this time. *Narrator: Said Dan anxiously. *Phil: It must be you. *Narrator: Replied Phil. *Dan: Why me? *Narrator: Exclaimed Dan. *Dan: I've not done anything. *Narrator: Miss Bertha was waiting for them. *Miss Bertha: Dave is taking the children on a special trip today. I want you to go to the station and look after cars there. *Dan and Phil: We'll do our best, sir. *Narrator: Said the twins. Jeffrey spoke severly to them. (Dan and Phil meet up with Jeffrey) *Jeffrey: You must behave here. You're on the main line now. *Phil: Actually, Jeffrey. *Narrator: Giggled Phil. *Phil: When we saw you, we thought this was the scrapyard. *Narrator: Jeffrey was cross. *Jeffrey: Just make sure that my coaches are ready for my evening train. *Narrator: And he fumed away. The twins laughed and set to work. (Jeffrey leaves as Dan and Phil shunt the freight cars together) *Dan and Phil: This is easy. *Narrator: They said to each other. *Dan and Phil: We know all about cars. *Narrator: But I'm afraid they didn't. *Freight Cars: No need for that. *Narrator: Shouted the cars as the twins pushed them into place. *Freight Cars: We'll show you around, we want to help. *Dan and Phil: Thank you very much. *Narratorn: Said Dan and Phil. The cars giggled and began their tricks. Evening came. The yard was in a dreadful muddle. The twins had left the cars tell them where to put things. (as Dan and Phil shunt the freight cars into the right places, they deliver Jeffrey's coaches, and when he gets coupled to his green and white one at the front, a light red in the middle, two dark red ones at the back, a green and yellow behind, and a tan coach at the rear, Proud Jeffrey departs) Jeffrey and the passengers waited impatiently outside the station while Dan and Phil tried to sort things out. But by the time Jeffrey was able to leave, it was very late indeed. Next day the twins were working at the quarry again. (Dan and Phil are taking some stone cars together) *Dan: That's a strange noise. *Narrator: Gasped Dan. *Dan: I never heard a noise like that before. *Dan's Driver: I have. *Narrator: Whispered his driver nervously. *Dan's Driver: It sounds like a rockslide to me. *Narrator: Then came the alarm. *Quarry Master: Danger! Clear the quarry! *Narrator: Shouted the quarry master. Workmen scrambled into the cars. *Dan and Phil: Thank goodness we're here. *Narrator: Said the twins. They were just puffing out of the quarry when... *Quarry Master: Help! Wait for me! *Narrator: A workman had been left behind. Phil waited as the man climbed quickly aboard. (Dan and Phil flee with the workmen in their freight cars as the quarry gets broken apart) The twins left the quarry just in time. Everyone was safe, but rubble lay all around. *Dan: Oh dear. *Narrator: Said Dan. *Dan: This wasn't our fault. I hope Miss Bertha will understand. *Narrator: And indeed, he did. Next day, he arrived with Dave. (Dave arrives, hauling three tan coaches, with Miss Bertha on board) *Miss Bertha: Dan and Phil, you still had a lot to learn about cars, don't you? But you acted quickly and bravely an emergency. So three cheers for Dan and Phil our heroes. Hip hip, hooray, hooray, hooray! *Dan: Oh, thank you, Sir. *Narrator: Said Phil. *Phil: Being called heroes, well, it's, it's... *Dan: It's a really nice surprise. *Narrator: Laughed Dan. *(Episode 4 ends with the nameplates with Chug, Dave, Jona, Jeffrey, Greg, Ronald, and Old Freddy, before Miss Bertha appears, and holds out a sign, which says next story coming up!) (Maxy, narrated by George Carlin) *Narrator: It was a special holiday on the Island of Sodor. Garry the Bus was working harder than ever before. All the engines were busy too. (the engines and Garry are working hard with all their freight and passenger train duties. Steve, coupled to Annie and Hallie, waits for his next journey, only to meet a bus named Maxy) Steve was waiting for his next journey. Near him stood a red bus. But he didn't look friendly like Garry. The bus growled as he gazed at the happy passengers. *Maxy: Silly nonsense. *Narrator: He grumbled. *Maxy: I wouldn't have brought them if I've known. I did have a breakdown or something. *Steve: I'm glad you didn't. *Narrator: Smiled Steve. *Steve: You had spoiled their fun. *Maxy: Bah! Enjoyment is all you engines lived for. One day railways will be ripped up. *Narrator: Steve felt shocked at such an idea. *Steve: We have a friend called Steve and he's a bus. But he likes the railroad. Sometimes he teases us about it, but he'd never want to see it ripped up. *Maxy: Heh! *Narrator: Growled the bus. *Maxy: I know Garry. He's too small in size to be in any use. *Narrator: Steve took no notice. *Steve: That bus is silly. (Steve puffs away to meet with Shyla, Annabelle, Isabella, and Bob) *Narrator: He thought as he steamed away. At the junction, Steve told Shyla all about him. *Shyla: I call him Maxy. (puffs away with Annabelle, Isabella, and Bob, passing Chug, Jerome, Travis, his special coach, and his caboose, and meets up with Steve, Annie, and Hallie again) *Narrator: Chuckled Shyla and then he puffed happily away. But that afternoon when the two engines met again, Shyla was no longer laughing. *Shyla: Maxy's friend had come. *Narrator: He said. *Shyla: He's rude too. He's taking Maxy's passengers home and leaving Maxy free to steal ours. *Steve: But he can't. *Narrator: Objected Steve. *Shyla: Maxy says he can get them to the big station before us. *Steve: Rubbish! *Narrator: Replied Steve. *Steve: It's much farther by road. *Oliver: Yeah. *Narrator: Continued Shyla. *Shyla: But Maxy says he knows a shortcut. (Shyla puffs away) *Narrator:: That evening, the engines were preparing for the homeward rush. (Ronald shunts some freight cars into a siding) *Steve: Where are the passengers? *Narrator: They wondered. *Shyla: Look! *Narrator: Shrilled Shyla. *Shyla: Look at Maxy. He's a mean scarlet deciever. *Narrator: Maxy was wearing a large sign saying: Railroad Bus. *Maxy: Yaa boo snubs. *Narrator: He jeered as he roared away. (Maxy flees with Steve and Shyla's passengers) *Steve: Come on. *Narrator: Puffed Duck to his coaches. *Steve: Let's see what he's up to. (the chase between Maxy, Steve, Annie, and Hallie begins) *Narrator: Steve wanted to get back at Maxy, but he wasn't sure how. Then in the distance, Steve saw a man waving a red flag. That meant danger. The line here crosses a narrow road and there was Maxy wedged firmly under the bridge. (Steve finds Maxy stuck under a bridge) *Steve: So this was his shortcut. *Narrator: Chuckled Steve. *Maxy's Passengers: He tricked us. *Narrator: Shouted Maxy's passengers. *Maxy's Passengers: He said he was a railway bus, but he wouldn't accept our return tickets. He wanted us to think railways are no good. *Narrator: Steve's crew examined the bridge. *Steve's Crew: It's risky, but we must help the passengers. *Steve: Passengers are urgent. *Narrator: Agreed Steve. Steve slowly and carefully set off across the bridge. Maxy wailed as he felt the bridge quiver. (Steve puffs clearfully across the bridge) *Maxy: Oh, stop! *Narrator: He shouted. *Maxy: It might fall on me. *Steve: That would serve you right for telling lies. *Narrator: Said Steve. But luckily, the bridge didn't collapse. Steve made good time and all the passengers caught their trains. (as Greg, hauling four red coaches, departs, and Chug, Jerome, Travis, his special coach, and caboose, depart, before Steve and Shyla, coupled together, and pulling Annie, Hallie, Annabelle, Isabel, and Bob, depart, double headed) The bridge is now mended, but not unfortunately Maxy and his ways. He never learned sense. He's a henhouse and his lies can do no harm. The hens never listen to him anyway. *(Episode 5 ends with the nameplates with Chug, Dave, Jona, Jeffrey, Greg, Ronald, and Old Freddy, before Miss Bertha appears, and holds out a sign, which says next story coming up!) (Wrong Road, narrated by George Carlin) *Narrator: Chug's branch line is important and so is Dave. (Chug and Dave, coupled together, double-head a ten coach working, with their ten coaches like their usual coaches and take their freight trains, double-headed) But their tracks and bridges are not so strong as those on the main line. Miss Bertha does not allow the heavier main line engines like Jeffrey to run on them. But one day, the way Jeffrey was talking, he would have thought Miss Bertha had given this order for quite another reason. *Jeffrey: It's not fair! (Dave arrives alongside Gordon) * Narrator: Grumbled Jeffrey. *Dave: What isn't fair? *Narrator: Asked Dave. *Jeffrey: Letting branch line diesels pull main line trains. *Dave: Never mind, Jeffrey. I'm sure Buster will let you pull his freight cars sometimes. *Narrator: Gordon spluttered. *Jeffrey: W-WHAT??!!! I won't pull Buster's dirty cars. And I won't run on branch lines. *Dave: Why not? It will be a nice change. *Jeffrey: Because Miss Bertha would never approve. *Narrator: Huffed Jeffrey. *Jeffrey: Branch lines are vulgar. *Narrator: Jeffrey puffed away. (Dave and Jeffrey go to Oakland station) Dave chuckled and followed him to the station. Every evening the two engines pull two fast trains from the station. (as Jeffrey, coupled to a his green and white coach, red and white coach, maroon coach, green and white coach, and tan coach, waits for depature, Dave, with fie tan coaches, waits for depature) Jeffrey always leaves first with an express for the main line. Dave follows five minutes later with his train for the branch line. Usually everything runs like clockwork. But tonight there was trouble. A Lady in a green floppy hat was saying goodbye to a friend. It was nearly time for Jeffrey to start. The fireman looked back toward the conductor's van and saw something green waving. *Jeffrey's Fireman: Right away, mate! *Narrator: He thought the conductor had waved his flag. Jeffrey started. (Jeffrey starts out of the station and comes back) Leaving luggage, his passengers and the conductor all standing on the platform. Everyone was very surprised and cross. To make matters worse, by the time Jeffrey had been stopped and brought back, Dave was already late with his train. *(Dave's whistle toots as he sets off) *Narrator: So now, he set off first. But the signalman at the junction wasn't told about the change. By mistake, he sent Dave along the main line. Jeffrey was sent along the branch and arrived cold and cross on one of the sidings near the harbour. (Jeffrey arrives on the branchline) Next morning, Dan and Phil peeped into the yard. (Dan and Phil arrive at the yard) There were no cars for them but they didn't mind that. Teasing Jeffrey would be much better fun. *Dan: What's that? *Narrator: Asked Dan? *Phil: Shh! *Narrator: Whispered Phil. *Phil: It's Jeffrey. *Dan: It looks like Jeffrey, but it can't be. Jeffrey never comes on the branch lines. He thinks they're vulgar. *Narrator: Jeffrey pretended he hadn't heard. *Phil: If it isn't Jeffrey. *Narrator: Said Phil. *Phil: It's just a pile of Old Iron. *Dan: Which we better take it to the scrapyard. *Phil: No Dan, this blocks used for scrap we'll take it to the harbour and dump it in the sea. *(Jeffrey's Whistle toots as his mouth's jaws drops with his eye opening wide) *Narrator: Gordon was alarmed. *Jeffrey: I am Jeffrey. Stop, stop! (Buster arrives with some freight cars and a caboose) *Narrator: When Buster suddenly arrived, Jeffrey thought him the most beautiful sight he had ever been. *Jeffrey: Buster, my dear engine, save me. * Narrator: Buster quickly sized up the situation and threathened to take away the cars he brought for Dan and Phil. This made the twin behave at once. Jeffrey thought Buster was wonderful. (Dan and Phil collect Buster's freight cars and caboose and flee) *Jeffrey: Those little demons. How do you do it? *Buster: Ah well. *Narrator: Whispered Buster. *Buster: It's just a knack. *Narrator: Jeffrey still believed that Buster saved his life. But he knows the twins were only teasing. Don't we? *(Episode 6 ends with the nameplates with Chug, Dave, Jona, Jeffrey, Greg, Ronald, and Old Freddy, before Miss Bertha appears, and holds out a sign, which says next story coming up!) (Ronald, Greg, and the Fruitful Day, narrated by George Carlin) *Narrator: It was a splendid morning on the Island of Sodor. (as Jeffrey goes by, hauling his green and white one at the front, a light red in the middle, two dark red ones at the back, a green and yellow behind, and a tan coach at the rear, Greg rushes toward the docks to meet Ronald pulling four vans and a caboose) Greg was feeling very pleased with himself. His new paint gleamed in the sunshine as he sped along the line. He reached the junction just as Ronald puffed in with some freight cars. Greg was surprised to see him. *James: What are you doing here, Ronald? You should be at the station by now. You're late. *Greg: I know. *Narrator: Sighed Ronald. *Ronald: These cars had been troublesome all morning. *Greg: That's no excuse, Ronald. Nothing should stop us. Miss Bertha relies on us to be on time. Now if you excuse me, I'll be on my way. *Narrator: And Greg puffed importantly away. (Greg and Ronald set off) *Ronald: Bossy buffers. *Narrator: Muttered Ronald. Greg arrived at the harbour. It was market day. The harbour yard was filled with the sweet smell of fruits from far away lands. The fruit was delivered in big ships. Greg watched as strawberries, oranges, melons and bananas were carefully loaded onto his cars. Then, he set off for the station on the main line. (Greg collects seven freight cars full of fruit and vegetables and a caboose and sets off to meet Chug, Jerome, Travis, his special coach, and caboose) On the way, he met Chug. *Greg: Really reliable, that's me! (stops) *Narrator: Panted Greg. *Greg: Pity the same can't be sent for Ronald. Goodbye! (sets off) *Jerome and Travis: What was all that about? *Narrator: Gasped Jerome and Travis. *Chug: That was trouble. Trouble for Greg, just wait and see. *Narrator: Ronald was back in the yard and busy shunting. He had the cars in good order and was making up for lost time. But the stationmaster had bad news. (Ronald shunts three freight cars into a siding as Steve goes by with Annie and Hallie) *Ronald's Driver: What's happened? *Narrator: Asked Ronald's Driver. *Stationmaster: Dave's brakes have jammed. We need Ronald's help right away. (Ronald sets off to the rescue to find Greg stuck) *Narrator: Ronald quickly set off to the rescue. Greg was stuck on the line and looking glum. Ronald couldn't help laughing. *Ronald: Got yourself in a bit of a jam eh, James, what you might call a sticky situation? *Greg: Be quiet! It's not funny having jammed brakes. *Ronald: And not very reliable either. I'm surprised you let it happen, Greg. Nothing should stop us engines. *Ronald's Driver: That's enough, Ronald. *Narrator: Said the driver. *Ronald's Driver: Can you push these cars? *Ronald: Of course I can. There's no time to lose. Greg has done too much of that already. *Narrator: James angrily hissed steam as Ronald was coupled to the cars. *Ronald: Off we go! (gets coupled to the caboose and the seven freight cars and pushes them along the main line and crashes into a set of buffers and gets covered in squash fruit and vegetables) *Narrator: Said Ronald. *Ronald: I'll have to go fast to get there in time. Those big engines are so unreliable. *Ronald's Driver: Be careful, Ronald. *Narrator: Called his driver. But Ronald was in a hurry. He didn't see that the switches had failed and that he had been diverted into a siding. *Ronald's Driver: Look out, Ronald! *Narrator: Shouted his driver and applied the brakes, but it was too late. (Crash!) The driver and fireman had jumped clear but squash fruit squirted all over Ronald. Miss Bertha arrived. *Miss Bertha: Ronald, you were not to blame for the switch failure. But I do not run a jam factory. *Ronald: Yes, sir, uh no, sir. (chuffs away) *Narrator: And Ronald squelched sadly away. That night, the shed was silent. Greg and Ronald felt very sorry for themselves. At last, Chug spoke. *Chug: You know... *Narrator: He said to no engine in particular. *Chug: There's more than one way to get jammed. We all learned that today. *Narrator: Still there were silence. *Chug: What's more, we also learned that sometimes when engines helped each other out of a jam, things can still go wrong. *Voice: So. *Narrator: Said a voice. *Chug: So, that means learned a lot today. And there for... *Narrator: Then came a chorus. *Engines: We're really useful engines after all! *(Episode 7 ends with the nameplates with Chug, Dave, Jona, Jeffrey, Greg, Ronald, and Old Freddy, before Miss Bertha appears, and holds out a sign, which says a song coming up!) (The Island Song *(various shots as The Island song plays with some Chug and Friends episodes playing) *(the title ends with the end credits showing every episode playing and the cast playing too) *Narrator: Miss Bertha wants to thank you for watching the Chug and Friends episodes. Just comment, rate, subscribe, leave a comment, send a message, and make a video response. She wants to hear from you and thank you for being one of Chug's most special new friends. Category:Seth Cvengros